


Secrets of the Furry kind

by nothing_much



Series: Handcuffs and first dates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Secrets of the furry kind, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Anyway. Stiles was sure. Something was wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Handcuffs and first dates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Secrets of the Furry kind

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of happened.... And Cheez doodles. Lots of Cheez doodles.

Well, he’s not going to lie dating Derek is going great. They’ve been on 7. Yes, SEVEN dates until now. And including his own very successful and special first date, they’ve all been out of this world fantastic. At least he thought so. But date number 6, Dairy queen and ice cream, and date number seven playing mini golf two towns over, they have a Marvel inspired one. Something had felt off. He couldn’t pin point it.

It was like Derek was either holding something back, or trying to tell him something. Stiles anxiety had paid him a visit. Only. Derek had been the one to initiate the next date.

Date two had been nice. Date three had like you’d expect with pop culture being what it is, a real kiss. Date four had been Derek taking him to the gun range. And date five had been planned, but not really executed, it just involved a lot of making out. Six and seven. Yeah. Something off.

Stiles current status was awake. Sober. And two seconds away from an anxiety attack. And bad case scenarios… there were a few. The most obvious was that Derek was hot like the sun. And he, himself was not. Derek was kind. Deputy Derek was sought after. Stiles was not really shunned. But he wasn’t popular to be positive.

Anyway, back to the problem. Derek was being weird. Really weird about something. It was either an ‘It’s not you’ problem or something he couldn’t anticipate. At all. Date #8… He would have to confront him. But he really didn’t want to… because, make out.

*

Date number 8 was great. It was in a restaurant. One of those weird ones. It was all black, and vision deprived, it was a two-hour drive. On the way home he was sated – food wise – and in a pretty good mood.

When Stiles noticed they went of the main road, into a road that lead deep into the preserve he kind of woke up and paid attention to the road they were on. He recognised it. It was the road up to the old Hale house.

The Hale house was one of those kind of urban legends in Beacon Hills. It burned down some ten years ago. Killed up to 15 people. Young and old. The closest to Stiles a girl named Cora who was in the grade below him in school. He had been with his dad that night. Just a couple of months after his mum died. He’d sat on a bench outside his dad’s office when the deputies arrived. His dad still on the scene, later bringing in two survivors, waking him up, and sending him home to safety with one of the deputies. He’d never forget what deputy Wilcox did for him that night.

The car stopped so it faced the ruin of the building. Stiles looked at it. He’d never seen it after the fire. He’d been there once or twice before. He remembered visiting at least once with his mother. He didn’t remember why. They sat in silence.

“I” Derek started.

Stiles waited. He’d gotten quite used to the silences, without interrupting them. Derek seemed to like him talking just as much as he himself liked talking through them. They weren’t awkward anymore though. So they sat in silence. Watching the burned down remains of the Hale house.

“I used to live here” Derek suddenly said.

“I know” Stiles answered quietly.

“I grew up here, with my family, I saw all of them die here. All because of me” he told Stiles.

“If I remember right, and I’m the Sheriffs kid, you were a victim in all this. You were seduced by some chick that disappeared, and the whole thing was shut down after the insurance company wrote it of as a problem with the electrics.” Stiles told him.

“Yeah, that wasn’t it” Derek said. His eyes never left the building. “I grew up here, my family did. I met this girl. Katie” he told Stiles who was quiet.

A few minutes later. He started again.

“Katie was a substitute teacher at Beacon Hills High. I met her in school. I was fifteen.” He was quiet again.

“I was in love with her” he told Stiles five minutes later. Stiles grabbed for his hand.  
“I’ve never seen deception like that before, I trusted her” Derek was looking at the house.

“I’m a werewolf” he whispered. And Stiles heart almost stopped.

“Oh” was all he said.

They were quiet.

“I’m magic” Stiles told him about two minutes later. Then added; “Scott’s a werewolf. I think. Wel,l all evidence including his claws and fangs says so”

Derek turned to him in surprise.

“What?” he exclaimed. “You know of the supernatural?”

Stiles just nodded. Derek looked at him until he felt the urge to answer.

“Yeah, a couple of years ago, Scott was bitten by a, what we think with my research and all, rouge alpha and turned. We helped him with his change me and dad.” He explained. “does dad know” he said as an afterthought.

Derek looked at him, and shook his head.

“Better tell him. He’ll be thrilled” Stiles told him.

Derek seemed more off now than he did before their date. It was weird.

“Do you want to see my magic?” He asked him. Derek looked surprised. But nodded hesitantly. Stiles thought for a moment before he decided to show Derek his empty palm. A moment later there was a blue cold flame running above it.

“I’m sorry, but fire and ice is easy, I tend to combine them” he told Derek.

“So, Scott’s a were, and your dad knows?” Derek asked.

“Yeah” Stiles acknowledged.

“I never been with someone I know, knows what I am. Is it OK with you? What I am?” he asked Stiles.

“Was this what you were so weird about this week? Well, I’m a nerd. Is that ok?” Stiles asked right back.

The answer kind of cemented it for Stiles. His life. He would spend his life making Derek smile. For sure.


End file.
